The Strategy
by cricketchick1990
Summary: Once she got started, Rukia was near impossible to stop. Either you got the hell outta the way, or you found some way to distract her. That required a plan. IchiRuki


_**Well, this is my second Bleach fic, and is the companion to my favourite fic, Abhorrence. This however can be read alone, and is a very close second to Ab. Thanks to Feilyn for checking this through and being so supportive of this work, as well as entertaining me throughout the evening.**_

_**It is rather short, but hopefully that quality and not quantity thing will kick in. Please review, I'd love to know what you think!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Once Rukia got on a roll, there was usually no stopping her. In fact, she had mentioned it herself one day during one of their _moments _together that he would never be able to stop her tirade of insults unless she gave up and let him. Which, of course, after certain actions applied by his hands and teeth and lips, she did.

It was a strategy he had come up with a long time ago during one of their most famous fights and surprisingly, it still worked. For how long he didn't know, but considering the thought he had put into this plan, it was surely going to last for a while at least.

Part A of the strategy required getting her onto said tirade (not exactly hard these days) and then letting her talk to herself for several minutes while he leant casually against the wall, feigning total disinterest in what she was doing, yet still keeping his hands in a position where he could protect Part D if needed.

But before he could get to Part D, which he had to admit was by far the most interesting part of the strategy even if it was so inappropriately named, he of course had to go through Part B and Part C.

Part B wasn't exactly hard to do, though it was by far the most dangerous and possibly Part D compromising part of the plan. However, after months of using this strategy he had become quite the expert at being able to whisper her name in the way that made her pause momentarily, and allow him to wrap his arms around her before chanting her name again and again along the soft skin of her neck until she throttled against him.

Follow that with a few teasing touches along her stomach and hips, and Part C could be set in motion.

Part C involved distracting her with his lips and tongue for just long enough to allow him to push her down onto the bed, which wasn't entirely difficult once he pressed himself closer and traced every contour of her that he could reach.

The only thing that was even remotely hard to do during Part C was maintain some self control. By this stage she would start to participate slightly, and it was often all he could do to keep himself from skipping half a stage and jumping right into the interesting part.

Besides, in order for him to get to Part D safely, he needed to first remove their clothing without her catching him in the act, which was easier said than done and required full concentration. However it hadn't taken him long to formulate a foolproof plan to prevent this. It was fairly simple - all he had to do was let himself go for the briefest of seconds and rock his hips against hers until she closed her eyes and stopped thinking.

It was here that he encountered his first problem. When she stopped thinking, and let her body move against him with twice as much fervour than he thought she could ever produce, _he_ stopped thinking.

Enter Part D.

To be honest, Part D had no real structure to it. All it really involved was anchoring his hands in her hair, and rocking against the natural flow of her hips as he moved within her. It was the one part of the strategy that allowed him to _let go_ and take time to relish in the sensations that her body against his caused, without having to think about blocking a possible punch.

Of course by this time she was usually well past the point of caring what he was doing to her, let alone why, so he was hardly in any danger. Yet, he still had to maintain a little bit of focus to ensure that Part D would still be able to fully function next time he needed the strategy.

But when she choked out his name in barely coherent syllables, coiling herself around him and causing him to groan as _every _muscle tightened he allowed himself to relinquish his absolute last shred of control and join her.

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed the companion to Abhorrence! Man I am on a roll, both Standing Strong and this have been posted in the last 24 hours, go me!**_


End file.
